fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythical Pretty Cure!
Mythical Pretty Cure! '''is a Pretty Cure series written by Nexus Schwarz. It has a mythical creatures theme with a splash of legends in general in the locations and items about girls who dream to be more than themselves and inspire others. '''Warning: The chapters are going through a revision to keep up with new continuity established in the hiatus. Please help me with keeping up with this! 'Plot' From a lost book of mythical beasts called, "Kingdom of Legends", monsters emerge and plot to take over the world in order to be remembered again. However, a Pegasus named Zephyr wishes to stop this tyranny and searches Earth to find warriors that can realize their dreams with the powers of The Three Legendary Musketeers, the Pretty Cure! 'Pretty Cure' Brandy Ashford / Cure Cerberus Voiced by: Aoi Yūki / Luci Christian Intro: "Burning brightly with the power of courage, Cure Cerberus!" Main Attack: Pretty Cure Hellfire Slash! *Sub Attacks: Wildfire (doesn't always have to be named), Blaze Rush, Meteor Dunk, Rocket Launcher Theme Color: Red Ever since Brandy was little, she's always wanted to become a firefighter, not for the glory but for the fact that she wanted to help people. She's always been athletic through her life, using her balance of height (being exceptionally tall at 6' 2" ~187cm!) and agility to outwit everyone on the Avalon High School Crusaders girls' varsity basketball team as the Center. What she thought was a fallen star turned out to be Percy's Luminary Gem, allowing her to have her dream come true faster than she could ever think possible. Jasmine Swallows / Cure Garuda Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa / Jessica Boone Intro: "Shining brightly as a beacon of hope, Cure Garuda!" Main Attack: Pretty Cure Amber Dive! *Sub Attacks: Jumpstart (doesn't always have to be named), Static Wing, Shock Talon, Static Lance Theme Color: Yellow Jasmine is always on the lookout for the latest fashion, even creating her own jewelry. When she found Ven's Luminary Gem on the ground, she was inspired to make a piece right away. In doing this, she didn't realize that this would be the start of her next journey: balancing her individuality with her family bonds. But luckily for her, she's not doing this alone, meeting new friends and enemies along the way. Skye Luce / Cure Jade Voiced by: Kaho Takada / Marisha Ray Intro: "Reflecting brightly the potential of the future, Cure Jade!" Main Attack: Pretty Cure Moonlit Snare! *Sub Attacks: Relative Constant (doesn't always have to be named), Flyby Knuckle/Drive (Twin Drive) Theme Color: Green Skye never was fond of involving herself with people, constantly performing maneuvers just to get out of it due to her introverted nature. However, when she makes friends, she keeps them close. When Lin's Luminary Gem dropped from the heavens themselves, she had to know why this happened, not knowing that it would lead her to an adventure of mythical proportions. 'Allies' Zephyr the Pegasus Voiced By: Shiho Kokido / Adam McArthur Before his father King Stratos was dethroned by the Chimera King, Zephyr was a kind but childish prince. Even with no power to his family's name, he still desires to protect his homeland from the new king's evil reign with the help of the Legendary Three Musketeers. He flees to Earth, known to his world as the Kingdom of Dreams, at the Musketeers' request to find new warriors that can use their powers to become the Kingdom of Dreams' legendary heroes, the Pretty Cure. He ends his sentences with "zeph". Amy Menace: As her childhood friend, Amy is the one person who can give Skye just the boost she needs to continue pursuing her dreams. She knows about the three girls being the Pretty Cures and helps protect their secret. She loves giving away birthday presents regardless of when the actual day is, going out of her way to satisfy her friends. *'David Havoc' is her personal butler, helping her and soon the Pretty Cures with whatever they need. He's one of the newest butlers of the Menace mansion, doing on-the-job training during college, so he can relate to his mistress and friends quite easily. Legendary Three Musketeers: This trio of knights lived up to their name, protecting the kingdom from destructive humans before they sealed the gate to their land in the book of the same name. Percy (Voiced By: Akio Ōtsuka) was quick-thinking and dedicated, Ven (Voiced By: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) was fatherly and chivalrous, and Lin (Voiced By: Yoshikazu Ebisu) was noble and passionate. They failed to stop the Chimera King and requested that Zephyr should flee so that he can be safe while he searches for the Kingdom of Dreams' legendary heroes, the Pretty Cure, who can use their powers to stop the evil king. Occasionally, the girls see these figures in their dreams where they can give them advice on their powers or their current situation. Hilda: Another Musketeer of the kingdom, she protects the barrier between the worlds in the form of a book amongst the many in the Wishing Well café as the sole barista. She can sense souls and can tell that the girls were the Pretty Cure during their first visit. She also uses this power to make the perfect meal for her guests, making it a popular spot even if it's out of the way. The Pretty Cure and any resident of the Kingdom of Legends can see her eyes for their true color, white with slit pupils, like the Cures in their transformed state (as others see them as a regular blue thanks to her disguise magic), as she in return can sense that they aren't normal. * Hilda's Mother helps in the back of the café, cooking many of their family's divine recipes. She doesn't seem as sociable as her daughter and most of the time, the girls only see her antler-decorated hat rather than her face. 'Villains' Chimera King: Voiced By: Hōchū Ōtsuka An arrogant, older king after overthrowing Zephyr's father King Stratos who stays in humanoid form for the most part but can turn into a giant chimera when fighting seriously. He believes that the world of the Humans should remember and fear their power as he attempts to take it over. He tends to seem dismissive of the Pretty Cures and their efforts to stop him but will still do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal. Trifact (tri + artifact):''' '''Voiced By: Mamoru Miyano A three-faced automaton knight, Trifact has three personalities based on the face he has in front. His blue smiling face is his confident default, his red angry face is impatient, and his yellow sad face is cowardly/lazy. Sometimes the faces even argue, causing them to quickly switch around, being more of a bumbling villain than an actual threat sometimes. He creates a bayonet-like sword to fight, his style changing depending on his face. Sneak: Voiced By: Ryō Hirohashi Based off a Phantom Cat, this catgirl court wizard fits her name perfectly as she can jump from shadow to shadow and walk on walls with no effort. She loves playing with the Pretty Cures because she enjoys their misfortune. She calls them by their respective Musketeers' names and ignores them when they try to correct her. She tends to summon blobs of shadow energy (that take the forms of cats or mice) to fight rather than directly doing it herself, but if she must, she'll use her staff to blast attacks. Forgottons (forget + automaton):''' Monsters that either Trifact or Sneak can create by stealing a human's Luminary Gem and corrupting it with an Empty Glass, forcing them to forget their dream as the monster rampages and gains power from their anguish. '''Family and Civilians Derek Ashford: Brandy's father who tries to take care of her through the stresses of being a single father, working as a booking agent for a famous theatre. The Swallows Family: Jasmine's family who unintentionally discover Zephyr when she brought him home shortly after arriving on Earth. Her mother Raana is a family doctor and her father Sunil is a lawyer while her oldest little brother Krishna (Kris) loves soccer, younger twin brother Jay plays baseball, and youngest sister Anita is a gymnast-in-training. Adam Luce: Skye's father and a famous photographer, with his resume having both landscapes and models (including Bright Bennet and Aurora Churchill). He's quite cheerful and always sends Skye things to make her laugh. Haru Luce: Skye's mother and the head librarian of the Garden Haven Public Library. Although she is quite busy with her job, she and Skye share notes in Mandarin on the fridge to keep in touch despite this. She loves arranging activities for the kids at the library which inspired Skye to read. Yuriko Honjo: The captain of the basketball team (with her position as small forward) and Brandy's friend, Yuriko is the one who holds Brandy back if her bravery ever becomes reckless. She also tends to practice her cooking on her as she has honest opinions. She couldn't believe it when Brandy first transformed in front of her, but now she keeps that secret just as closely as their friendship in her heart. Amber Brennen: The VP of the Pretty Cure fan club and admin of the Scrapbook (their world's Facebook) group, this passionate fan of magical girls is always trying to get the perfect shot of the team in action. She tends to blabber on and on about the "rules" of a magical girl, such as keeping their alter egos a secret, to anyone who would listen. And much to Brandy and Jasmine's chagrin, Skye takes notes. Items Luminary Gem/Brace: After each girl realizes that they want to be more than themselves, the Luminary Gems they initially found as marbles change into their true shapes: a spinel fireball for Cerberus, an amber wing for Garuda, and a jade crescent moon for Jade as the Luminary Brace appears on their left wrist. By calling out, "Gem of the future, guide me through a mythical transformation!" and setting the Luminary Gem into the Brace, the girls are transformed into their Pretty Cure forms. Dream Calibur: Each Cure has this resting as a baton along their belt until they activate it, changing into a Waraxe for Cerberus, Longsword for Garuda, and a Rapier for Jade. They tap at their symbols on the hilts to activate their finishers. Empty Glass: A mysterious hourglass with no sand inside of it. When combined with a human's Luminary Gem, which resembles a multi-colored orb, it forms into a Forgotton, becoming the visor of the monster as it takes shape with red, soulless eyes behind it. 'Locations' Kingdom of Dreams (Earth): Garden Haven: Built by artists and for artists, this is a city inspired by everything around itself. Located in Delaware in the United States, it has a vibrant and lively Oceanside view, vast plains, and a unique urban cityscape for creators of all types to draw inspiration from and everyone to enjoy. Many of the buildings are tall and reference older European structures as well as modern steel buildings, bringing together both styles. Avalon High School: A public school, it has many popular sports teams and colleges frequently scouts their newest team members there. Even before becoming Pretty Cure, Brandy and Jasmine are within the public eye almost immediately upon entering the school for their specialized talents. ...And perhaps because Brandy also happens to tower over the public for the most part. Summerland Girls' Academy: A private academy of the highest caliber, it is where the rich girls of the city focus on their academics. It has been said that the girls frequently divide each other by their wealth, even among the richest of them. Without that to support her, Skye must prove herself through her brain if she wants to survive and make it to college! The Wishing Well: Located a good distance between the schools in downtown Garden Haven, the café's sole barista Hilda makes killer drinks and they're worth the trip. On each outside wall, there are three murals: one bearing a starry sky, one depicting a thunderstorm, and the back wall has a wheat field that resembled burning flames from the sunset shades of the paint. Inside there are many paintings posted along the walls all from local artists with varying colors and styles but each wall is assigned a theme per the outside walls: space for the side with the starry sky, weather for the thunderstorm, and landscapes for the back nearby the bar representing the wheat field. Kingdom of Legends: A kingdom of legendary creatures that was formed to protect them from the chaotic humans who in more ways than one have caused them grief. Even now, resentment and disdain are the first thoughts that come to the veterans of those wars that has been passed down to the younger generations. Legend Castle: Currently the Chimera King and his minions are searching for something deep inside the large castle's walls. Through their exploration, they had uncovered the Empty Glasses, but what else could they find? Legend Castle Town: A city surrounding the castle itself, seemingly unharmed from the new king's evil reign. Or perhaps they're ignoring it because they don't exactly care that humans are being harmed instead of them. Percy's wife Dahlia is a rose dryad lives in the outskirts of the town in her garden and Ven's older twin sister Dasra and her son Ishan live near Dahlia's garden. They frequently have tea together and reminisce about the good times they had with their Musketeers. Episodes Trivia *Most of the characters were from scrapped stories, so you could say that the villains' goals of being remembered succeeded when I made the story! *The chapter names of when the girls first transformed are related to their original stories as solo heroes. If there's a focus chapter after that, each of them are named after their ability and trait: **Brandy: Courageous Wildfire **Jasmine: Hopeful Jumpstart **Skye: Relatively Believable **Zephyr: Noble Faith 'Poll' Who's Your Favorite Precure? Brandy / Cure Cerberus Jasmine / Cure Garuda Skye / Cure Jade ??? / Cure Siren Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series